


The Stalking Mistletoe

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Hermione charms a piece of mistletoe to follow Pansy around Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	The Stalking Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #27 from 2016 – “Someone charms a piece of mistletoe to follow their crush.”
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was the last day of term and Christmas quickly approached. Pansy was not enjoying her eighth and final year at Hogwarts. She was overwhelmed by homework and the stress of not finding a job after she left school. She came from a pureblood family known for their wealth and prosperity, but the Dark Lord had taken most of their money. It served them right – her parents had no business following that lunatic – but it also meant Pansy needed to find a way to support herself. 

Pansy lay in bed with all this on her mind. She didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t want to accept that she was awake. Soon she would have to get up and work on some of her last minute tasks. 

Sighing loudly, she opened her eyes and found a bit of mistletoe floating above her head. She bolted up, and the mistletoe moved with her. 

“Very funny, Millie!” Pansy said.

“What?” 

“Don’t you think it’s too early for a laugh?”

Millie approached her bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the mistletoe. “I didn’t do that.”

“No? Then who did?”

“Dunno – maybe Theo?”

Pansy shuddered. She didn’t want to kiss Theo. She didn’t want to kiss any boy. 

Pansy left her warm bed and stomped to the toilets. That pesky bit of leaves followed her. 

In the shower, she debated who could be behind the prank. It could definitely be Theo or even Blaise. It could also be Draco but he was too preoccupied with Astoria at the moment. Then there were the Gryffindors to consider. Potter had warmed up to her, but she didn’t think he cared enough to prank her. It definitely wasn’t Weasley or his sister. 

Hermione. No, _Granger_. Pansy needed to stop calling her Hermione in her head. One of these days she would slip up in conversation and Granger would think they were _mates_ or something. They were not mates. They just studied together. 

_Granger_ could also be behind this. But she didn’t seem like the type to prank someone. She seemed the serious type, the bookish, boring, pretty type. No, she wasn’t pretty. She was dull and – and - _stupid_.

Pansy sighed and washed the shampoo from her hair. She needed to stop lying to herself. Granger _was_ pretty. She wasn’t stupid. She was clever and funny and interesting. She had lovely eyes and her mouth looked very kissable –

 _Stop thinking_ , Pansy told herself sternly. 

After her shower, Pansy went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Students laughed and pointed at her, especially the bloody first years, but she held her head high. She wasn’t going to let a bit of mistletoe defeat her. 

Granger was at the Gryffindor table, and her eyes were bright and watchful. Her hair was so wild Pansy was surprised it didn’t have its own gravitational pull. 

“Lovely morning we’re having,” Pansy said to her. 

Granger bit her lip and nodded. She looked nervous for some reason. “I hope you still want to meet in the library after this?”

“Of course.” Pansy went to the Slytherin table to serve herself some Christmas porridge with cranberries and almonds. 

Later in the library, Pansy dropped her bag and slumped in the chair opposite Granger. There was no one else around.

“I’m being _stalked_ by mistletoe,” Pansy growled.

Granger’s mouth twisted with a laugh. “I can see.”

“It’s not funny.”

“No, of course not.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes. “Do you know who did this?”

“Perhaps,” Granger said. “Come on, let’s get to work. I want to finish this essay before I leave tonight.”

“Yeah,” Pansy said, even though she had bloody mistletoe hovering above her head. She took out a potions book and began to furiously copy notes. The book belonged to the library and she wouldn’t be able to take it home with her. It also had a charm to fend off any copying spells, which, in her mind, was a bloody crime.

They worked in silence for a while but Pansy felt Granger’s eyes on her.

“Why are you staring at me?” Pansy muttered, not looking up from the book.

“I’m not staring at you.”

“Yes, you are.” Pansy finally looked up and Granger glanced away. Granger was blushing. “Is there something the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter!”

“You’re blushing.”

Granger pressed her hands to her cheeks. “I am not. It’s just warm in here.”

Pansy twisted around in her chair. She expected Potter or Weasley to be behind her, ready to dump eggnog or something on her head. “Someone is pranking me, and you are part of it. I can tell.”

Granger hid behind a book. “Stop being ridiculous,” she said faintly. 

Gritting her teeth, Pansy put away her notes and stood. “I’m leaving now. Have a good break, Granger.”

Pansy was halfway to the door when Granger caught up with her.

“Wait, Parkinson.”

Pansy turned to her. “What is it now?”

Granger was blushing again. “I charmed the mistletoe to follow you around.”

“Why would you do that?” Pansy hissed. 

“I have a few reasons.”

“Please tell me you know how to cancel the charm.”

“There’s only one way to make it stop.” Granger grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dark corner. The library was practically deserted, but Granger holding her hand still made Pansy’s heart race.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to kiss you.”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s the only way to end the charm. I mean, obviously it’s not the _only_ way, but it’s the most straightforward.”

“But – why did you cast the charm to begin with if you knew that you would have to kiss me?”

Granger stared at her like she was stupid.

“Oh.” Pansy struggled to breathe.

Granger stepped forward. She touched Pansy’s cheek. “Please … I’ve wanted to kiss you all term.”

“Hermione,” Pansy whispered.

Framing her face, Granger kissed her softly. Pansy gasped and parted her lips. Granger moved her lips gently, then swiped her tongue, asking for permission.

“Yes,” Pansy said, trembling, and deepened the kiss. 

“There are better places to do that, girls.”

Pansy and Granger jumped apart. Madam Pince winked at them and walked away.

“I’ve never seen her so … jovial,” Granger said.

“Yeah … it’s almost like she approved.”

Pansy and Granger looked at each other, then laughed. Pansy pulled her into another kiss, unable to stop herself. Granger looked so pretty when she laughed.

“Your lips are so soft.”

“I’m going to miss you during the break,” Granger whispered.

Pansy kissed her neck, then her wrist. “I will miss you, too. I – I think about you a lot.” A pleasant flush warmed her cheeks. 

“Oh, Pansy,” Granger said, and kissed her again. 

The mistletoe lay at their feet, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
